Phantom of Heroes: Year One
by TheIceRaven
Summary: Danny Fenton was anything but special. Ignoring the fact that a secret agency had been in the background his whole life and his best friend was from outer space, there was nothing unusual at all. Then came the Fenton Ghost Portal. Now, Danny Phantom has the chance to grow up and leave his mark in a world full of fledgling superheroes. Triple Crossover! DP/DC/Marvel
1. Chapter 1: Day in the Life of a Fenton

PHANTOM OF HEROES

CHAPTER ONE: DAY IN THE LIFE OF A FENTON

* * *

 **Hello all, this is my newest project that I'll be working on along with Chaos Infinity-X and it will definitely end up as a very long collection of stories. Just so you know, this is a triple crossover involving the Marvel Universe, DC Universe as well as Danny Phantom. The reason that it's marked as a DP/JL crossover is because Supergirl is also a central character more so than anyone from the Marvel universe.**

 **For the purposes of story telling, there will obviously be many changes in these universes. One such change will be that Danny won't be friends with Sam and Tucker until much later on, and his primary best friends at this point are Kara (Supergirl) and his sister Jazz as well as the change that the Fenton's live in New York rather than Amity Park.**

 **This also takes place early within all the universes, to the point where superheroes are merely on the verge of becoming widely known and to the point where Danny doesn't have his own powers yet so yes, definitely a very lengthy story plot-wise and word-wise. Also as such, many things will happen in the background or be merely mentioned in passing as Danny can't be around for everything that happens between these universes so expect a lot of things to happen without Danny being directly involved.**

 **As you all probably know, I don't own Danny Phantom, Marvel, DC or any characters of theirs that may make an appearance in this story. Without further ado, chapter one…**

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to the 6 o'clock news, I'm your anchor Oswald Thatendswald and our top story today is about how convicted hitman Jimmy "Two-Shoes" McClardy confessed that he was once hired to beat a cow to death in a rice field, using only two small porcelain figures. Police admit this may be a first known case of a knick-knack paddy whack."

Both of the teenagers tuned in this uneventful morning snorted.

"Next up, we have the word everybody's been waiting for! A special military team has been officially deployed for a search and rescue operation to be preformed in an attempt to locate the famous American billionaire, Tony Stark, who recently went missing over two weeks ago on a routine business trip to Afghanistan. Rumors a terrorist organization known only as 'Ten Rings' are swirling around the media, and it's quickly looking like they are to blame. Now all that's left to do is find out exactly where America's man of the hour is! This is Oswald Thatendswald, signing off." Oswald's voice came from the TV in the Fenton living room.

The aforementioned teens on the couch now exchanged worried glances.

One was Kara Danvers, dressed in thin a red jacket that was open, leaving her plain white t-shirt in plain sight and a pair of blue shorts and dark blue socks.

The other was Danny Fenton in his classic; a white t-shirt with red trim and blue jean pants.

The two teens, although they were only calmly watching the news, were not sitting ordinarily. Danny was sitting upside down on the sofa, his feet hanging over the top and his head almost touching the floor while Kara lay across said couch, as if ignoring the road-bump that was Danny's body and simply draped her legs over his midsection.

"Think they'll find him soon?" Kara asked, worriedly. "I hope so."

"So do I, but I mean, they have their work cut out for 'em. He could be anywhere in the middle-east by now." Danny justified.

"How? Think they could have fled the country?" She questioned back. The youngest Fenton rolled his blue eyes.

"Well, they couldn't afford to fly, let alone made it through any airport's security and through a whole flight with nobody recognizing Stark. If they moved, they probably stuffed their headquarters into trucks and things like that and made a cross-continent road-trip. That's if they didn't just hole up in a cave somewhere, anyway." Danny explained to his best friend, who sighed.

"As long as he gets home safe I could care less what happened." She decided, huffing. Danny rolled his eyes again and poked her side gently.

"Always one to look on the bright side, aren't you?" He joked. She poked him back, a good deal harder than he did her.

"Someone has to, and it won't be you, Mr. Negative Nancy over here." She shot back, ignoring his pained 'ouch'.

"Hey, watch it! You know damn well you could have those things registered as lethal weapons especially when you can _poke holes in walls with them_." Danny demanded playfully.

Kara glared good-naturedly at the raven-haired teen and rolled herself off the couch and into a standing position, looking down at Danny, who had yet to rectify his sitting position.

"Come on, we'll be late. And you still need to go get your things and I need to get my bracelet from my mom." Kara insisted. Danny let out an exaggerated groan as he flipped himself into a laying position on the couch, pausing for only a moment before he rose up to a standing position as well.

"Yeah we're in a real rush, it's not like my bag is at the top of the stairs and you don't live across the hall or anything. It'll take hours and hours before both of those tasks are completed!" Danny cried dryly, although he made his way to the top of the stairs where his backpack rested anyway.

"Good, now let's go." Kara practically dragged Danny out his door, which wasn't hard by any means, and barged through the slightly ajar door across the hall from Danny's own. "Mom, we're leaving for school! Have you seen my bracelet anywhere?" She yelled, and prayed for a quick answer.

"On the coffee table, honey! You forgot it before you went to Danny's earlier." The voice of Kara's adoptive mother, Lucia Danvers, rang from the kitchen. It was only a minute before she stepped out, grease smeared on her cheek and a wrench in hand.

Kara ran up to the woman, gave her a quick hug before rushing to the coffee table and seeing that her special bracelet was indeed there. She quickly picked it up and snapped it back on, her blonde hair and blue eyes fading to brown just like her adoptive mothers features, although it did nothing to her actual facial structure or clothing.

The reason Kara wore such a bracelet was under the recommendation of Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (or just SHIELD, for short) to hide her true origins. Kara Danvers wasn't always Kara Danvers.

She had only arrived on Earth at the young age of six, found by Mike and Lucia Danvers who were on vacation in Yellowstone at the time. It was because of Phil Coulson they were able to keep the girl they had immediately fallen in love with. The bracelet, which was made from pure vibranium, was also Coulson's idea, to keep Kara safe from the less savory parts of the government and the only one's that knew what Kara really looked like without it were her adoptive parents, Danny and his older sister, Jasmine. Coulson had also taken the time to set up a backstory, should the need for one ever arise, so to anyone who didn't know better Kara was adopted from an orphanage where she'd been since birth. Good thing the orphanage was ran by SHIELD for specifically this type of situation.

Not that any of this bothered Danny in the least because, hell, even his sister came from unknown origins and was on SHIELDs index as well with Kara, both of their supervisors being Coulson.

The main difference was that nobody could find out where Jazz had come from, the only thing known was that a pair of field agents working for SHIELD discovered her. She had been sent to the same orphanage as the one from Kara's cover story and adopted by Jack and Maddie Fenton not long after. After deciding that having her live with a pair of ghost hunters in the biggest city in America would have her stand out less, SHIELD allowed the Fenton's to officially adopt the young girl, later to be named Jasmine.

The even bigger difference between the two, however, was that Kara could remember her life before she came to Earth and that she came from Krypton while the only thing Jazz knows is that she isn't human as she doesn't remember life before Jack and Maddie.

"Have a good day at school!" Lucia yelled as Kara dragged Danny through the doorway once more, the later giving a smile and a wave goodbye and managing to shut the door completely this time. Lucia only sighed in response before turning back to the kitchen sink, pipes exposed from underneath.

"My greatest enemy yet; the unfinished work of a 'professional'." She grumbled to herself before going back to work.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Fen-turd. Where's your girlfriend today, huh? Did she finally come to her senses?" Expert bully Dash Baxter said, shoving Danny against the wall of lockers.

"If she had she'd have kicked your butt by now. Leave me alone, Dash." Danny said, rubbing his slightly hurt elbow. Dash shoved Danny again.

Before Danny could respond again, a horrible pain filled Dash's senses. Horrible, and familiar. Danny chuckled to see Kara holding Dash by the ear.

"Did you forget what we talked about?" Kara said, pulling harder. Dash looked as if he was about to cry. He whimpered and Kara let him go and watched as he glared at the Fenton boy.

"It's lame that a girl has to protect you." He said, before turning to walk away.

"It's lame that you're afraid of her enough that she can." Danny shot back. Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's lame that your mouth starts more problems than it can fix." Kara said with a small chuckle. Danny stuck his tongue out at her before he turned back to shut his locker.

"You know this means Karla is going to be extra rude to you today, right?" Danny asked. "She doesn't like when Dash is emasculated."

"I can handle her too." Kara said with a roll of her eyes.

It was already well known that Kara Danvers was basically the top of the food chain.

The entire freshmen population could be broken down into two very simple and easy to explain categories, the Brains and the Brawns, which is very much what it sounds like. Academic vs. Extracurricular, Nerds vs. Jocks, Paper vs. Rock, it's been done a million times over but that doesn't make is any less real.

Dash Baxter, Flash Thompson, Paulina Sanchez and Karla Sofen were the de-facto leaders of the brawns while Danny and Kara, along with Carol Danvers and Peter Parker, were at the head of the brains. Despite Kara's identification with the brains, she was (obviously) the fastest and most physically fit kid in the school, although only Danny and Carol, who was Kara's adoptive first cousin, knew it was due to her extraterrestrial origins.

But even though Kara excelled in both the brains and brawn categories, it was well known that she'd sooner side with Danny and the brains over the brawns.

With this in mind, Danny and Kara walked to their next class. Okay, or Kara half-dragged Danny there as per usual.

* * *

Finally it was everyone's second favorite time of day, just short of dismissal; lunch.

"So you brought your own lunch today, Danny." Peter Parker commented as Danny and Kara sat down across from he and Carol.

"Yeah, I don't think I could stomach any more of Midtown High's famously infamous lunches." Danny retorted, tossing his brown-bagged lunch onto the table. The others shared a chuckle.

"So," Carol started eagerly, the subject having been bugging her for most of the morning. "Did you guys hear?" Not eager enough to not create suspense, however, to Peter's slight annoyance.

"No, because you haven't told us what yet." He replied, chuckling to himself. Carol shouldered him off his seat, getting an indignant 'hey!' from the floor.

"You were saying?" Kara asked, chuckling a bit as Danny helped Peter to his feet.

"The debate team's next debate is going to be whether this 'Batman' character actually exists! This debate is going to be the debate that everyone's been anticipating! Everybody out there wants answers on whether he's real or just an urban legend!" Carol cried excitedly. Danny smiled.

"I wouldn't say 'everybody', Carol. Out of the people who pay any attention at all to the news, most of them have already made up their minds on whether he's real or not." Danny pointed out, causing Carol to lightly scowl in his direction.

"Must you always make sense?" She said, knocking over his brown bag. He faked a gasp and everyone could've sworn they heard him whisper 'you monster'.

"And another thing!" Danny said suddenly, snapping his head towards Kara. "Why is this place called 'Midtown High', when it's in the middle of freaking Queens. Not even on the edge or Queens, bordering Midtown a bit. No, smack-dab right in the middle of Queens. Does this not confuse anyone else?"

"I was just going to ignore it, honestly." Peter shrugged. "I guess because most of the students here come from Midtown?"

"Really?" Danny inquired. Kara and Carol shot him a look.

"He says, forgetting that we come here, everyday, from Midtown." Kara said to Carol, although Danny overheard and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah. Right." He said quietly. "But still, you'd think a 'Midtown High' would be, oh I don't know, in Midtown? And Queens would be more original and name their high school something else like they always do. I guess you can't name many things after just 'Queens' though…" Danny pondered to himself.

The others rolled their eyes. Things never tended to go well when Danny started thinking more deeply about things.

"Don't look now but here comes the Plastic Posse." Carol interrupted his thought process to nod her head forward.

Peter rolled his eyes behind his glasses and Danny and Kara turned around to see Paulina Sanchez and Karla Sofen, the two most popular girls in school, approaching them.

"Ah yes, our rival dynamic duo." Kara said, glaring back at them. Danny snorted.

"Can't be very dynamic, then, since they act exactly the same." He quipped. Peter and Carol chuckled and Kara rolled her eyes, although she smiled a bit at the remark herself.

"Carol." Paulina acknowledged, followed by a quick "Paulina." From said girl.

"Kara." Karla said with a glare and got a swift "Karla." In return.

Danny fought back a roll of his eyes but didn't bother to whisper to Peter.

"They do this every time like they're enemies that just met again after years of separation. I mean, this same thing happened yesterday!" He said across the table to Peter, who shrugged back, both going unaffected when four sets of glares came their way.

"We weren't talking to you, loser." Paulina scoffed and Danny fought the urge to tell her that he wasn't talking to her either.

"Why are you here then, Paula?" Carol mocked, using the girls hated nickname. She glared.

"To tell you," Paulina rounded on Kara. "To leave Dash alone, or we won't be playing nice anymore."

"We don't like when our friends are embarrassed and emasculated." Karla spat, glaring daggers at the other girl. Kara leaned back a bit, but remained unafraid.

"Well, I don't like when my friends are being harassed so that makes us even." Kara retorted hotly, no longer backing away by the end of her sentence.

"You know it's also emasculating to be saved by a girl all the time, Fenton." Karla rounded on the raven-haired boy, who chocked on his soda, before gracing her with a response from his wit.

"I'd be more offended if I thought you could spell that." Danny said back, before shrugging and continuing to drink, leaving Peter in chuckles and Carol looking smugly over at the other girls.

"You want to end up in the nurses office, don't you?" She threatened him angrily.

"Seems you want Dash there too." Kara threatened back. Karla glared again and made to respond, but it seemed she decided it wasn't worth it, because in a simultaneous huff she and Paulina glared harder, flicked their hair and walked past their table.

"So," Peter started. "That was interesting as always." Danny chuckled.

"About as interesting as phytoplankton was." He responded dryly, before changing the subject entirely. "Oh, by the way, my parents should be done working on that ghost portal I was telling you about by this afternoon. They were just finishing up when Kara and I left, said they were waiting for Jazz and I to be there to test it."

"The thing that could bust a hole into another dimension entirely? Cool." Peter admired, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Impressive." Carol pointed out, getting nods in return.

"Yeah, do you guys want to come over and see the grand opening?" Danny offered. The two groaned in sync.

"Figures, the one day I get to be there to witness the biggest breakthrough of the year and it's the day my Uncle Ben wants to take me on a fishing trip. Something about 'quality time'." Peter grumbled regrettably.

"And I have debate and that could go on until well after dinner, so as much as I want to I can't promise anything. If we end early enough I'll be there for sure." Carol promised. Danny nodded understandably at them, although he was a bit disappointed.

"You're still coming though, right?" He asked, turning to Kara, who gave him an exasperated look.

"Of course I'm still coming. I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Kara said excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat. Danny and Carol smiled while Peter sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't you?" He said in mock hurt, causing the others to chuckle in sync until they heard the bell.

Without a word between them, they all started collecting their things together and started the walk to the hallway where they split into two groups of two, Danny & Kara and Peter & Carol, to head to their next class, quickly ushering 'see you later' to each other.

* * *

Danny and Kara began the long walk home after school had let out. They had waited with Peter for his uncle to pick him up on his way home for work before walking Carol to the bus stop, leaving the two alone on the trek to their apartment building. Well, Danny's apartment building.

Jack's grandfather had been the one to originally own it; only he passed it down to Jack once he passed which just so happened to be while the Fenton's were looking to buy a house. Lucky they ended up in New York, huh? Jack used it to live in, on the penthouse floor of course, was well as finance FentonWorks which was located in the basement and was, by now, sound, blast and radiation proofed.

Kara and her parents lived across the hall from the Fenton's in the other penthouse, her parents and Danny's becoming close friends during their last year of college. Jack had offered to let them stay for free, but they weren't having it and they came to the compromise that although they'd be paying less, they were in charge of managing the building as well as finances. Mike and Lucia found they liked working from home and haven't gone anywhere since. Which was just fine for Danny and Kara, who had no intentions of splitting up any time soon.

"Just the two of you today?" Another feminine voice called from behind the two teens that quickly whirled around and were met with the site of another girl, slightly older than either of them, lightly jogging up to them.

"Hey, Jazz." Danny greeted his older sister.

Jazz came to a stop and adjusted her teal headband that had come loose in her almost sprint, frazzling her orange hair just a tad on the top of her head. She followed, almost routinely, as she flattened out her teal colored hoodie with white trim and black jean pants before she looked back into baby blue eyes with her teal ones.

"Hey Danny, how was school?" She asked, as the three continued walking, but together this time.

"Okay I guess, would've been better if Peter and Carol could've came to see mom and dad's ghost portal." Her brother said, a bit dejectedly. Kara spoke next, after lightly nudging Danny's arm.

"Maybe they'll be able to see it tomorrow. And then we can tease them that we saw the grand opening." Kara said, attempting to cheer the Fenton boy up. It seemed to work, because he let out a hearty laugh. "Besides, I'm going, aren't I? Am I not enough for you?" She teased. Danny rolled his eyes.

"More than enough, believe me." He said, rubbing his side where she poked him earlier in fake pain. The alien girl huffed.

"Try me again, Fenton, and it'll be more than just fingers." She fake threatened, holding up a fist. Jazz chuckled at the interaction a bit, before deciding to have a bit of fun of her own.

"Careful Danny, witty retorts to things like that usually lead to marital issues." The older girl said in a singsong voice, causing whatever words Danny had been about to throw out to die in his throat as he choked instead, in sync with Kara.

"Come on Jazz, that's not cool!" Danny said instead, not so much embarrassed as annoyed.

"Yeah like we don't get enough from my parents, Peter, Carol and, oh, I don't know, everybody else!" Kara interjected next, not amused by Jazz's taunting at all.

"You'll get over it." Jazz said, ruffling Danny's hair and remaining unaffected by the disgruntled glare he gave her and he swatted her away. "But will it be before your wedding day?" She muttered.

Danny hadn't heard it, having been too low for him, but Kara heard it clear as day and grunted her disapproval over Jazz's cackling laughter.

* * *

"Mom, we're going to the basement! Danny's parents are going to test that new invention, are you coming?" Kara asked, not bothering to step into the apartment and opting to stand in the hallway, Danny by her side.

"I can't right now, honey, but I'll check it out later with them. I've still got this sink to fix and your father isn't off the hook for dinner just yet." Lucia called back, her voice echoing from the kitchen again.

"Okay, see you at dinner then. We're going to head down now, Jazz is already there." Kara said, starting to step away, only to have her mom call out again.

"Where's Carol today? I thought you liked spending time with your cousin?" Lucia asked, her head becoming visible but her body being hidden behind a wall. Her face had only gotten two more grease stains, but it looked like much more than what it was this morning.

Carol was technically Kara's cousin, their fathers being brothers. Only since Kara was adopted they weren't actually cousins, more like adoptive cousins, but that didn't make them stop acting like it. Carol was the only other person, outside of Mike, Lucia, the Fenton's and Coulson that knew all about Kara's real background, so I guess you could say they were pretty close.

"I do, mom, but she had debate today and said she couldn't promise to make it. I'll see her tomorrow, though, we're supposed to go to the park." Kara explained easily.

"And that other boy? What about him?" Her mom asked next, catching Kara as she tried to walk away again.

"Peter? He's fishing with his uncle, he'll be back by the end of the weekend." Danny jumped in. "Are you sure you can't come down and see the test-run? It shouldn't take too long."

"No, no, don't worry about me. I'll catch it tomorrow after all the bugs are worked out. Go on now; don't waste time trying to make me feel included. You should be downstairs with your parents, I'm sure they'd want you to be there to witness their biggest breakthrough yet." Lucia encouraged. Danny smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Come on Kar, let's go." Danny said, nudging the 'brunette's' arm. Kara smiled.

"Bye mom, I'll be back soon!" Kara said, before motioning for Danny to begin walking.

And with that, the two teens left Kara's doorway and headed towards the elevator to take them down to the basement where the Fenton's lab was located. Lucia sighed as they left before turning back to the task at hand.

* * *

Danny and Kara walked down the flight of stairs that led down into the Fenton's lab. There wasn't an elevator in the building that led down there, as the basement wasn't a place just anyone was allowed to be since it was the Fenton's work environment and could get pretty dangerous there. Instead, there was only a steel door with a small window in the upper center and a red 'Caution' signs on the steel doorknob. Only very few people had the key.

The familiar feeling of being enclosed in steel, soundproofed walls quickly set in on the two as they walked down the cold, block like steps in single file until they reached the opening that overlooked the rest of the lab.

It wasn't anything they hadn't seen before. Tables cluttered with machines, boxes filled with parts, wires flung and plugged in hung over most things. There was a large desk off to the left with a computer on it and two filing cabinets on either side of the desk complete with a deep black computer chair with a sticker of Jack Fenton's face on the back that was scratched off a tad, and he now had a mustache and monocle, but the sticker held strong. A Fenton made it after all.

Against the right wall, close to the stairs, there was another door that used the hallowed out space underneath the stairs for closet space. There was a station in there with a small TV and keyboard used to look at the security footage but only for the basement, as there was an actual security room behind the lobby upstairs. Also in the room was a mobile clothes rack that hung only HAZMAT suits, blue, orange, white, teal and red all with black accents.

The new addition was certainly something to behold. It was a large octagon-shaped shaped machine on the far side of the basement that seemed to go back further into the wall than the wall was thick. There was a small control station next to it, and about twenty plugs surrounding that station alone.

At one table was Jazz and another feminine figure next to her in a blue HAZMAT suit with black accents and short red hair that both of them knew as Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother. Both girls were standing with their backs facing the stairs, but they had definitely heard their entrance.

Across the room fiddling with a test tube was Jack Fenton, Danny's father, in his bright orange jumpsuit and standing at a hulking height of over six feet tall and hair as dark as Danny's. Jack, unlike the women, decided to great the new arrivals.

"Danny-boy! You're just in time to watch the opening of our newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Portal! And I see you brought Kara! Great! The more the merrier!" Jack boomed loudly, sprinting impressively fast over to Maddie.

"Come on Mads, everyone's here now! Can we turn it on now, please?" Jack practically begged. Danny thought he was about to get onto his knees until Maddie smiled.

"Don't you think we should tell them about it first?" Maddie asked gently. Jack frowned. "It'll make it more exciting for them, don't you think?" She finished and Jack's smile returned full-force.

Jazz made her way over to the computer chair and promptly took a seat before wheeling over to sit in front of her parents, preparing for a speech. Danny and Kara made themselves comfortable on the floor, side-by-side, right next to where Jazz pulled her chair over to and shifted so they were back-to-back and leaning heavily on one another. Hey, they had to get comfortable. When Jack Fenton got started, one never knew when he would stop.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Portal 2.0! Bigger and better, baby! She's gonna break us a hole right into the Ghost Zone just like we've always wanted!" Jack cried happily, as if that explained everything. Maddie lovingly sighed.

"The portal is designed to connect two worlds. Our world and the Ghost Zone, which is where all ghosts live, er, exist. When this invention words we'll be the first scientists to not only break through into the Ghost Zone, but to connect with any kind of other plane in general so this will be a huge scientific breakthrough in any and all inter-dimensional studies." Maddie explained, much clearer than her husband.

"Dad said '2.0', was there a '1.0' before?" Jazz asked. Maddie smiled.

"You kids know this has been our dream for a very long time, before we even met your parents, Kara. Back in our last year of college you know we worked with Mike and Lucia Danvers on some projects and recently it's been only Jack and I. But before, in our early days of college, we had another partner and they were an influential help in our work." Maddie answered. "We used to work with Vladimir Masters and he helped us on the first portal we built, a prototype of sorts. And everything was supposed to go fine but… I guess someone missed a calculation somewhere, because the portal went from working fine to exploding into Mr. Master's face."

The kids remained silent.

"He was sent to the hospital that day, and Jack and I tried to visit more times than you could count but we were never allowed in. We were told he didn't want to see us, and even after he got out he didn't contact us at all. We haven't heard from him since."

"But V-man's notes are what helped us build this baby you see today! Whatever went wrong on that day is guaranteed not to happen again thanks to him!" Jack added boisterously. Maddie let out a small smile.

"Anyway, we didn't spend months on end to bore you about our college days. Jack, now we can turn it on." Maddie said, putting her HAZMAT hood up and pulling her red-lens goggles down.

Jack mirrored her as he stepped over to the station next to the portal, Maddie slightly behind him looking at her clipboard, and picked up the ends of two plugs that went together.

"Stand back kids, and cover your eyes." Maddie warned and the three kids scooted backwards a tad but didn't look away.

"Watch out Ghost Zone, Jack Fenton is coming through!" Jack yelled as he jammed the two plugs together.

The plug sparked and the portal whirled for a good half-minute before it sputtered and spat sparks outward, going silent again. Jack and Maddie seemed frozen in time, neither moving until Danny let out a hesitant, "Dad?"

Jack slowly pulled his hood down, letting his goggles fall to the floor without a care, not even noticing as he stepped on them in his motion to turn to the kids. Maddie pulled her own down, although she managed to keep her goggles on her head.

"I- uh- it was supposed to- I don't understand where we-" Jack stuttered quietly. Quietly. That's when Danny knew something was wrong. Jack Fenton _**never**_ spoke quietly.

"It's okay, Jack. I'm sure we just need to give it minor adjusting before it-" Maddie cut herself off at seeing the look on Jack's face.

"Let's come back to it later, Mads, okay? I, uh, I need my emergency ham." Jack said in an attempt to cheer himself up. It worked for a minute, before he looked back at the portal again. He quickly looked away and trudged up the stairs, Maddie following quickly.

"Man, poor dad. I've never seen him so upset. Not even the time I got stuck in the dumbwaiter and he missed lunch." Danny said sadly, looking between the stairs and the portal. Jazz nodded.

"Mom wasn't much better, usually she's on top of fixing things but now it looks like she's just going to eat some emergency ham and go to bed." The older Fenton sibling added. Danny sighed.

"I wish there was something we could do." The raven-haired teen said with a sigh. Kara's eyes lit up.

"Maybe there is something that we could do." She said, getting the Fenton children's attention easily.

"What could we do?" Jazz asked, unsure. Kara smiled.

"We're geniuses here, remember? I'm sure we could find out at the very least what's wrong, if not manage to get it working. It'll be no sweat between the three of us." She explained, already beginning to walk towards the small door underneath the stairs.

When she emerged, she was carrying a white HAZMAT suit with black accents and a plan.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked, zipping up the jumpsuit.

"No," Kara replied, doing nothing to ease Danny's worried. "But when has that ever stopped us before." She smiled, which did put him at ease, at least a little bit. "And, uh, let's get rid of this. That's definitely not a good idea." She finished, ripping off the sticker of Jack's face on his chest.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Danny said truthfully. "Wouldn't want the ghosts to make fun of me." He said jokingly. Kara swatted his shoulder before nudging him in the direction of the portal.

"Now, you go check in there and tell me if you see anything out of place." Kara instructed, before turning to Jazz. "And you, help me look over some of these notes. Maybe we can find something they missed. Like Maddie said, it might have been a simple mistake somewhere."

Danny nodded and hesitantly started into the supposed gateway between worlds as Jazz passed where he would have been just seconds after, almost tripping on the large power cord on the way to Kara in her haste. Kara vaguely heard Jazz stumble on something, but in her concentration wrote it off as nothing. Until she heard Danny's excited voice.

"Guys, I think I found the problem. There's an 'ON' button inside of here, I guess dad didn't think this one through." His almost delighted voice came. Kara and Jazz looked happy, before Kara's eyes widened in horror as her brain flashed her the image of Jack plugging the thing in and Jazz barely avoiding her trip.

"Danny, wait!" She cried, but she was a second too late.

Just as it had the first time, the portal started up with a whirl only the machines whine was quickly drowned out by something else. Something a thousand times worse. Something that Kara would give anything to forget.

As the portal flickered to life, Danny realized his mistake although not that it would do much. For about half a second, Danny didn't know what to do. But then the rest of the second came and Danny did the only thing that one could do when you felt like the whole Ghost Zone was crawling through your veins.

He screamed.

* * *

 **Aaand, scene!**

 **Well, what did you guys think? Yes as you can tell I've changed some thing, namely Carol Danvers (aka Mrs. Marvel) has been considerably aged down and yes, she is still without her powers and the change in the Fenton's living location but I assure you it all has a reason behind it.**

 **If you all have any questions be sure to ask me them because the end of every chapter I will be answering questions left in the reviews to the best of my ability as long as it doesn't give too much away of course, that takes the fun away.**

 **Once again, this is a triple crossover at heart and will probably incorporate all universes just about equally but because the two central characters are Danny Phantom and Supergirl, it is marked here and to be super clear, I OWN NOTHING UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you'll review and return in the future for more updates, as well as check out some of my other Danny Phantom fics that I'm writing (also with the help of Chaos Infinity-X, who co-created this fic as well)**

 **Anyway, see you next time.**

 **~TheIceRaven**


	2. Author's Notice (Sorry)

**This is an Author's Notice, not a chapter update. Sorry about dropping this story, but I've had a rough couple of years these past few years and I've been going through a lot of bad, personal things I'd rather not get back into.**

 **I've already notified co-writer Chaos Infinity-X (now Sir Chaos Omega) of this and apologized profusely to him as well. He, thankfully, took the liberty of continuing this story without me and our roles will soon be reversed, with this story being updated and continued on his profile (which is accessible through my Favorite Stories if you haven't already seen version) with me acting as a consultant/beta reader for Sir Chaos Omega and FlutterGuy98 who will, as of a few weeks ago, be doing majority of the heavy lifting for "Phantom of Heroes".**

 **Thank you all for your understanding and I hope you continue to show your support by reading Sir Chaos Omega's version of this story and show him all of the respect you did me.**


End file.
